Unexpected company
by Kbeckettcastle
Summary: A teenage Kate Beckett is stood up by her dream date, but finds Unexpected company in a teenage Richard Rodgers.
**This is sadly based on a true story...Expect no cute guy cheered me up.**

The butterflies in her stomach started to settle down.

Her heart started to go back to its normal rhythm.

Her finger's had stopped playing with the fake pearl bracelet on her wrist.

She had stopped checking her watching for the time.

Tears started to dampen her cheeks and her mascara started to run.

She stopped watching the steps, waiting for him to come up them.

And then she realised the joke was on her.

The sudden realisation that the school's dream boat, Josh Davidson wasn't really going to go on a date with her and that his friend's were probably sitting in Josh's basement drinking beers and laughing about how he lead Kate Beckett on for a week.

Her mother told her that every girl first date is the most memorable night of her life and for the lucky one's the best night of their lives. Realising that her dream date wasn't coming, with a big sigh, she stood up to go to the bathroom to fix her makeup.

When all of a sudden the flatter and the butterfly's flew back into her stomach, she heard his laughter echoing from the hallway, The hopeful smile on her face reappeared.

But...just like that, once again it went away all to quickly and fondly, It was him but he had Meredith Harper the most popular and.. the easiest girl in the school was hanging off his arm.

"His an idiot." A voice said behind her, making her jump. "Excuse me." She said turning around to see a boy around her age, he had blue boy eyes and was the most handsome person she had ever set her eye's on and suddenly she had forgotten all about Josh.

"The guy who just walked past with the red hair, the one you wasted your time waiting for."

"His not the idiot, I'm." Kate sighed shaking her head as she took a sit on the chair once again. "How, so?" He asked dropping the bag of rubbish he was supposed to collect back in the bin and took a sit in the next seat next to her.

"I actually, thought he liked me and wanted to date me, I'm sure you will and laugh about it on Monday, everyone else is."

"What's your name?"

"Kate."

"Kate, this guy is a douche his every boy's nightmare and every girls either nightmare and dream, High school is the prime of his life because once he gets's into the real world it's going to spit him out like the sleazebag that he is, everyone will look back on their high day's and realise what a low life he is."

His voice was dripping with anger, Kate could tell this was more than advice this was personal.

"This sounds really personal, do you know him?"

"He pulled the same crap on my little sister Alexi, she was only 15 years old for goodness stakes."

"Wow, he really is a jerk isn't he." Kate sighed in disbelief, he let his charm get in the way of her judgement.

"I want to punch him, every time I see him." He growled. "Why haven't you?"

"Because I'm more a lover than a fighter." Rick joked back. "What's your name, I gave you mine so it's only fair you give me your's." Kate joked back.

"It's Rick." He grinned at her, he stared into her hazel eyes he knew Josh was an idiot but..know he really was an idiot for standing up a beautiful girl like her.

"Normally I have a name tag but I'm only new and it hasn't come yet."

"I didn't know that there was part time work at a Cinema, normally Mcdonalds is the place to work." Kate joked.

"If I worked at Mcdonalds, I would eat the customers cheeseburgers." Rick joked back, he liked Kate, he liked that he could joke around with her.

"Cinema three is now opened." Another teenage boys voice called out. "Guess, I have to go watch the movie and face Josh and Meredith." Kate sighed getting up from her seat.

"It was nice meeting you, thanks for your advice," Kate smiled as she walked away.

Rick went numb, he didn't want her to go he feared that he would never see her again, after all, New York was a big city, the chances of running into her again were slim to none.

"Kate wait," Rick said quickly rising from his chair, His heart had taken over his brain and everybody's eyes were on him, Luckily for him she turned around.

He walked over to her and slowly people started to focus on their lives once again. "You don't have to go in there alone, you don't have to face Josh and Meredith alone."

"Are you saying, you want to watch the movie with me?" Kate asked confused. "I just have to empty two more bins then my shift is over, save me a seat and I'll get the food and drink."

"Sounds like a good plan." Kate nodded with a smile.


End file.
